Conventional drive arrays do not offer tools that can inject errors in an Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) protocol format. Some tools are available for other protocols, such as Fibre Channel. However, a Fibre Channel tool needs a separate analyzer, which can be expensive.
Such an analyzer is placed between an initiator and a target device. Using the analyzer, the Protocol Data Unit (PDU) sent from the initiator to the target will be intercepted. Some bits in the PDU stack will be modified to introduce errors in the response. One conventional approach for error injection uses a Finisar Xgig protocol analyzer (available from Finisar Corporation of Sunnyvale Calif.) between the initiator and target connectivity.
Disadvantages with such an error injection system include (i) extra cost involved in the Finisar Analyzer, (ii) the need for a protocol expert to locate the required bit and to vary the bit, (iii) the extra space and/or cabling needed, (iv) the inability to operate on a remote setup, (v) the need for an extra PC/Laptop to monitor and modify the Analyzer, and/or (vi) the need for tapping the data to modify and resend it may cause some delay in transmission. Even with such a hardware device, a user is not able to inject iSCSI errors. Such a device is not able to provide iSCSI jammer functions.
It would be desirable to implement a system for injecting protocol specific errors (e.g., iSCSI) during the certification of an iSCSI components in a storage area network.